Welcome back, teme
by Madame Penguin
Summary: AU. Naruto lives his boring life in hatred and is stuck a cycle of continuous routines. After years of leaving his best friend to go to Sound Academy, Sasuke returns to Konoha High with everyone. But how will Naruto take this? SasuNaru High School Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I thank you all for who have read this series and I hope that the revisions look a lot better than what I had the first time around. Why didn't anyone tell me about all of the horrible spelling mistakes I had? Made me cringe each time I tried to read each of the first paragraphs I had…Now onto the story for you to favorite, alert, etc.

* * *

The dawn was silent. Not even a bird dared to break the peace of the moment for even they decided to sleep in. A mop of blonde hair shone through an obscured amount of blankets as sunlight poured in from the windows with gorgeous rays of reds and yellows. After what seemed like an eternity, he woke up to the sound of an annoying ring tone.

"Go away." The phone unheeded the groaned command as it continued to ring out its morning wake up song. Picking up the cellular device, he groggily attempted to wipe some of the sleepiness from his eyes. He winced as the brightness of the room contracted his pupils in a painful manner. The blond was barely able to say a simple 'hello' before the caller on the other line started to screech at him.

"About time you picked up Naruto!"

"Morning Sakura." A hand adorably rubbed his offended eyes that continued to sting from the never ending light.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura complained to the blond.

"Sleeping time," Naruto really didn't want to deal with his loud friend this early in the morning…actually it was technically around noon, but it was Saturday. He had every right to be sleeping into all hours of the afternoon, right?

"Naruto, you should be up by now. I mean the sun is shining beautifully outside and the weather is actually nice for once considering the humidity we have been experiencing lately." A slight murmur interrupted her sentence before a sigh made its way back into the speaker, "Anyways, Ino wanted me to tell you something 'really awesome'."

"Really? Then tell me now since I'm awake."

"Guess first."

"Sakura…" Naruto just woke up and here she is telling him to guess. His brain didn't even want work in the mornings. Mornings were like kryptonite to his Superman. Ever since a certain someone left to attend a "better" school, Sakura was now one of Naruto's ring of friends. Sakura and himself had agreed that Sound Academy wasn't really any better than Konoha High, but his overprotective brother decided that the private school was a better choice. Why it was safer or "better" with that creepy principal of theirs, he did not know…

Sound Academy took all ages from elementary school until the final years of their high school life. Naruto went to KH with most of his childhood friends, but ever since the day that certain person left, Naruto had changed just in the slightest bit. Emotional scars usually come with the package when their heart is torn from the hollows of their chest.

That certain someone had left them during their middle school years. Naruto always believed the guy left because of a fight they had and was holding a grudge, but not even that certain guy could hold a grudge for something as small as fighting over the attention of crazy fan girls. What had he done wrong to that guy to make him transfer schools?

"You won't believe-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" A few silent moments passed by after Naruto's outburst. He didn't mean to be rude, but he really did not appreciate playing games first thing when waking up. At least it got Sakura to finally reply back.

"…Naruto, he's back."

A nervous chuckle tore through his suddenly dry throat, "Who is back Sakura?" Naruto didn't want to believe it, didn't want to believe if Sakura was talking about a certain person he was thinking about. The same guy who just up and left without saying a single goodbye. His supposed "best friend."

"You know exactly who I am talking about, Naruto. The almighty Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha."

Everything went cold. Naruto's breath ceased to exist almost immediately at the sound of his name. Chills ran down his spine and lifted the hairs on the back of his neck as Naruto replied through clinched teeth, "When?"

"He supposedly came back last night according to Ino here. It turns out he's transferring back to Konoha High with us next Monday… it will be just like the old days." The last part was whispered with the hope of friendship and honesty.

Sakura hated hearing Naruto like a kicked puppy. She could barely even look at him lately. All ragged and vulnerable for the world to take advantage of. Naruto had grown out of his affection for Sakura a long time ago, but she still couldn't help her motherly tendencies to seep into her voice.

"Nothing will ever be the same Sakura. You know that better than anyone else. He left without a single word, and does he expect us to welcome him with open arms when he comes back? I don't think so. At least not for me." Naruto took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves that were sending tiny prickles of electricity to dance across his bare skin, "It has been years since we last spoke. Not one single call or email has reached me and here he is just barging into our lives…" Naruto couldn't even finish what he was saying, fearing that his voice would betray him.

Sasuke was his only true rival and best friend. Imagine that very relationship torn from his grasps to leave him with nothing but pain, and then the world would know just how he feels. Sakura was stunned into silence as one of Naruto's rare shows of real emotion flowed somewhat freely.

"Naruto, I am coming over."

"No Sakura. Do not come over now. I just need some time," With a smile plastered on his face and happy voice in check he replied, "Is there anything else of importance that you needed to tell me?"

"Actually, everyone wanted to… throw a 'Welcome Back' party for him of some sorts the weekend after his first week of Konoha High. You have no choice on whether or not you are going. You will go because if not…!"

"Sakura! You promised you would never tell," Naruto whined loudly over the phone and swore he probably bursted the pinkette's eardrum.

"No. You are going no matter what! You hear me? You need to socialize! Enough of this scholarly thing you have been doing. I want you to have an easy night out for once instead of working on some essay or project for school."

"Whatever, can I go back to sleep without you disturbing me now?" Naruto's head was hurting as if a herd of elephants decided to play kickball with his skull. Saying Sasuke's return was a shock would be a major understatement. Before Sakura even had time to reply, Naruto shut his cell phone and turned it off as he lay on his back.

The ceiling was as plain as white with a few blotches here and there from the recent rainstorm. At least Sakura warned him about that person before he found out himself personally. He couldn't let anyone see him like this now. This was Naruto after all. The upbeat, happy, fun, and easy-going Naruto was supposed to stay just that way. That was for everyone else to see and enjoy while the inner Naruto fought back the chaos of his mind.

A torrent of emotions poured through his mental barriers he crafted after Sasuke had left. His head pounded as his heart stretched unbearably while he attempted to grab the essence of his life and glue them back together. Ragged breaths were the only source of noise to break the omission of noise in the room. Birds chirped outside trying to find little insects for their families. Naruto laughed bitterly as he realized he could never forget Sasuke. He would only be able to push him to the crevices of his mind until the ice prince came back to retract their memories together to the forefront of his thoughts.

Naruto sighed as he watched a bird flew past his window and land on the tree outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Uneasy Return

Thanks to: Brandon, Shimaki-33, KinkyK and JazzyJ, dragonfire04, nanachan87, and shobe09

Insert disclaimer about me not owning the Naruto Series.

"Talking"

Normal Text

* * *

The weekend went without anymore frivilous distractions or gossiping buzzing about. Staying inside his apartment all weekend must have been one of his greatest ideas he has had as of lately. The frustration of the weekend lingered on his tongue, leaving a bitter after taste. Besides the random messages from Sakura, just to make sure he was still alive, Saturday and Sunday was rather eventless.

Naruto eyes shone with last night's rest around five thirty the next morning like every other school day. The shower was naturally cool since most of the apartments consisted on businessmen would had ungodly hours like himself. Everyone took a shower at pretty much the same time.

Today was the dreaded day he was going to have to see that person. He had no idea as to why Sasuke would even bother transferring back to Konoha High. Nothing of importance was at KH that could not have been provided at the Sound Academy, and it certain that he wouldn't even bother coming back for them. So what exactly was the Uchiha up to?

Naruto dried off his unruly golden locks and put on his uniform with his usual routine. The dark blue pants nicely clung to his slim legs, a white collared polo shirt framed his chest with the Konoha signa etched into his right breast, and a simple navy tie completed the outfit before he slung his back pack over his shoulder.

It was around six o'clock when he left his dull apartment, but luckily he didn't live too far from the school. A good fifteen minute walk would do the job well, but a slight "detour" sounded good right about now. School didn't even start until seven anyways. Anything to just occupy his time was worth the walk.

Naruto was barely through the antique door of a western-inspired shop before a cool voice ringed through the air, "Hello Naruto." Naruto worked as a waiter at Crimson Tails which was a somewhat high classed place but affordable enough for the general public. It was more like a maid café except with men leading the service here.

"Good morning Kyuubi," Naruto smiled as he admired the crimson hair that fell over the taller man's shoulders and flowed down his back.

"What is wrong kit?" Kyuubi asked monotoned to the blond as he wiped down a crystal glass.

Naruto always wondered how Kyuubi was always able to do that? No matter how much the blond smiled and tried to be polite, his boss always knew when something was wrong. Kyuubi's copper toned eyes glowed in amusement as he smirked his fox-like grin, "Don't look at me like that. You should know by now that I know you more than any normal boss should. You never have a good morning afterall."

"Now that's true," Naruto scoffed.

"Am I going to have to force the information out of you deary?"

Naruto gulped at the tone that promised proper punishment if he did not come out with straight answers… soon. With much reluctancy, Naruto whispered, "He's back."

Kyuubi stopped wiping the glass he was holding and stared at Naruto for a few seconds before continuing his minstrations. "So, that Uchiha is back? Well isn't that just a shocker." Kyuubi stated more than asked. Kyuubi was already informed of Naruto's unusual predictament many years ago after just a few mere weeks of working at Crimson Tails. "You shouldn't let this get to you. Sure, he was your friend and crush while leaving without even a single syllable, but that's in the past. Just ignore him and pretend to smile like you usually do."

Sometimes Naruto wished he could just strangle Kyuubi for all that he was worth, but he guessed that this was his version of caring. The rusted clock above his boss clicked to six thirty-five as the object continued to tick. Naruto sighed as he gathered all of his things before walking to the front door once again.

"Leaving so soon?"

"For once, I want to get to school early." Naruto grinned at the thought of his first period with Kurenai. She would always reprimend him for being barely late to History right as the bell would ring. Most of the time, he was usually the last one to class, but that was for the sake of his façade. It was his barrier from the outer world that kept all the horrible lies at bay.

"Well that's a nice change. May be you should try it more often." Kyuubi smirked once again to his employee.

"I plan on it," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"See you later tonight!" Naruto ran out the door and down the street with his books over his shoulder. The green of the trees blurred past him until he slowed down as he near the school. As he turned the corner, all he could see was the one person he dearly wanted to avoid. Cerulean eyes clashed with onyx as soon as he entered the vast courtyard. Sasuke was finally back in the flesh…surrounded by his horde of fan girls of course.

Naruto carefully tore his gaze away from Sasuke's so that their would be no chance for him to lash out at Sasuke right then and there. The blond turned around as quickly as he could and strolled into the massive hallways full of lockers and flyers advertising almost anything. The distant cry of his name fell deaf on his ears, fearing it would be Sasuke on his tail. Naruto didn't even bother to stop at his locker.

Naruto entered the empty classroom and noticed that even his teacher wasn't there yet. Among the school, it seemed that the only people littering the premises would be him, Sasuke, the teachers, the sports teams, and a few choice fan girls waiting for Sasuke to give them his undivided attention. Sasuke's name was like venom on Naruto's mind that continued to contaminate his thoughts and actions. The only reason the fan girls were even here was because of Sasuke. Most of the students arrived, at most, around a quarter until seven. Sure enough, as Naruto looked out the windows, there were students piling into the school's courtyard full of tall trees that provided a proper amount of shade during the breaks.

Naruto sighed as he laid his head down on the hard desk. He was able to get about a second's worth of rest before the teacher entered the room, "Naruto…I didn't think you would be here so early. I'm glad to see this." Naruto barely lifted his head to acknowledge Kurenai-sensei before he raised his head higher to get a better look at her worried gaze…oh boy. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Just peachy, why?" Naruto used his famous pocelein grin to reassure her even though it meant nothing in value.

"Naruto. You have never arrived to school before anyone else before and you look as if your parents died…," but Kurenai stopped right there as Naruto's gaze turned menacingly icy. For someone so bright and cheerful, it was strange that she didn't know a thing about Naruto's situation. With a sigh, she complied and stopped talking to him as Naruto laid his head back down on the flat wood.

Why did that Sasuke have to come back now? Why did he even bother to come back all of a sudden? Everything was going fine for Naruto, no matter how much life became a boring routine he went through absently. Naruto had to find out through the gossip chain that Sasuke was even coming back! Perhaps Sasuke really did hate Naruto afterall…

The intrusive school bell interrupted his last thoughts as the students piled in while he waited for the teacher to begin. His dedication to his work lately has been giving him good enough grades to be promoted to class 2-A with all of his other friends finally. This was one winning streak he never wanted to lose. Though that moment was barely short-lived when the school announced their new program of having the student change to different classes instead of the teachers. Now everyone was spilt apart from each other. Most nights now consisted of actually doing his homework instead of staring at that boring ceiling of his or watching mindless television.

Down the hallway was a mildly confused Sasuke Uchiha. The look the blond gave him was absolutely puzzling with that hardened gaze of hatred and bitterness worthy of the artic tundra. The Naruto he knew probably would of thrown a punch or two, but never the cold shoulder. This Naruto was not the one he missed. Not the one to satify his days of numbness at that ridiculous private school with the promise of meeting once more. Math did not even seem worth paying attention to if his Naruto was suffering from some sort of extreme personality change.

Class was uninteresting like he expected it to be featuring the complimentary re-introduction process while his fan girls openly drooled over his uniform-clad body. It made him sick looking at them, but the one face he was longing to find wasn't among the crowd. He couldn't find the very blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat or blond hair amongst his peers, but that did not deter him from trying to find Naruto later. Class felt thankfully short as the bell signaled his freedom until Iruka called the raven to the front.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" Iruka smiled as he talked to Sasuke. Iruka once remembered talking to Naruto about this Sasuke at some point, but it seems as if Naruto has found a certain dislike for the Uchiha lately. This teacher was like a foster parent to Naruto, besides the usual ownership and actually taking care of him part, but now his curiousity was peaked as to why this particular student decided to come back considering he did attend Sound Academy previously.

"Fine," Sasuke knew he did not have the greatest social skills, but he needed to find Naruto as soon as he could. He didn't know what he was going to say, but it was better than avoiding the blond. All he knew was that he had to talk to Naruto before his heart knawed a hole right through his chest.

"… Naruto is an important student of mine… we actually started talking about you once…Sasuke, make sure you don't bother him too much today…" Sasuke stood there awkwardly trying to decipher just what this simple math teacher was trying to explain to him. Ignore Naruto? That was seemingly impossible, and Sasuke wouldn't even bother with trying to avoid his Naruto, "Anyways… what class do you have next?"

Sasuke stood stayed silent at the sudden change of conversation before replying that he had English with Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke had already met with this Kakashi beforehand, so he already knew his way around the area for the time being. Sasuke was about to announce his leave with a smirk growing on his face. Just knowing that Naruto was talking about him, whether good or bad, was some sort of beacon of hope for Sasuke. Any chance with the blond could mean the perfect opportunity.

"Well Kakashi is a good person, but he is late most to most of his classes even though we are supposed to stay in our rooms. Naruto is also in that class as well so," but before Iruka was able to finish, Sasuke was out the door and to his next class to the blond.

Naruto was much more appealing when he wasn't glaring. Naruto stared out the window for the up-tenth time that day but was automatically pulled back to reality when Kiba yelled in his ear, "Oi Naruto! Were you even listening!"

"No," the statement flew out of his shocked mouth before he even realized it and immediately regretted it.

"What's with you today? Is it because that ass of a guy named Sasuke is back?" A single eyebrow was raised in question.

"…I don't feel like to talking about it right now."

"Dude like just get over it. He was your friend, but he didn't even bother calling you after he left. So cheer up Na-," Kiba started to advise Naruto until the swooshing sound of the sliding door opened. None other than the Uchiha was in that entryway.

Udder awkward silence unnerved Naruto to no end, but he didn't dare say a word. There was the great Sasuke Uchiha as if he was here almost everyday. Each step that Sasuke made was more pronouced than the last as he made his way to the blond, at least that's what it seemed like to Naruto.

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke was in front of the said blond while everyone stared at the two as if they were witnessing a predator hunting its prey. More students cautiously entered the volitle atmosphere of the classroom as others questioned their well beings if they were to get stuck in a fight between the two.

"Teme," Naruto shifted his gaze to those piercing black eyes. The look in his eyes betrayed any words that would have been passed. Naruto expected hatred and annoyance, and yet a warm nostalgia filled the orbs of obsidian. "…Don't you have someone else to bother?" Naruto slightly pouted.

"Not at the moment," came Sasuke's cool reply. He wasn't going to back down, and now glares were being sent at each other.

"Yo kiddos. Sit down everyone… including you Sasuke. I will not have any disruptions in my class while I am speaking," demanded Kakashi-sensei as his came through the open door. Kakashi didn't care if they spoke during class but when he was talking… it would be better if you would just simmer down. His voice of authority was slightly muffled by the thin mask across his face and the highly decorative scarf around his neck. Naruto always wondered if he was mulled by a bear or something.

Throughout the class period, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling of Sasuke eyes poking holes in the back of his head. He was the one who left for God's sake! Behind his handy dandy Ichi Ichi book, Kakashi wouldn't stop staring at the two teens as time progressed. He almost started laughing at Naruto, who was squirming quite uncomforably in his seat under the ever famous Uchiha glare.

When the next bell finally ended the class period, Kakashi was the first person out of the door before any of his students. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight. It seems the teacher didn't want to be in there anymore than the students did.

As Naruto stood up to leave, he felt strong fingers encircled his right arm. Naruto took a deep breath before turning around knowing that it was probably Sasuke. "That hurts teme," Naruto growled. It didn't really hurt as badly as it could have, but the feeling of electricity running up his arm did not sit well with Naruto. He could not allow Sasuke to tear his heart again.

"Look, we need to talk," Sasuke started to say before Naruto tried ripping out of his grasp. Students started to gather around to see if a fight was about to start, all forgetting about their earlier qualms of getting stuck in a fight. Sasuke only tightened his grip on Naruto, earning a well deserved punch in the face from the blond.

"We don't need to talk about anything teme! I was your fault that you even left! Don't think that I can just forgive you like that!" On that last note, the two boys starting throwing punches left and right. Most of the time the two students dodged each others attackes and grappled at each other shirts while the spectators tried not to get hit. Sasuke was able to slam into Naruto's gut before Kiba deceided to interfere as the ever responsible Hinata ran to find a teacher.

Kiba jumped right in the middle of the action to grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back while Shino came out of nowhere and held Naruto back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME HIT THAT DAMN BASTARD! HE DESERVES IT!," Naruto yelled before a teacher by the name of Jiriya entered.

"Shut up Naruto! Jeesh, I can't believe you would resort to violence. Never a dull moment around when you are here…can you two boys help me take Naruto and that other guy to the principle's office before they damage any school related stuff?" Jiriya asked with a huff.

Naruto's complexion paled a great number before Shino started dragging him pass the rows of desks. Sasuke was able to walk on his own without a fight. He knew that he was going to end up there sometime if he was going to somehow make it up to Naruto anytime soon. It's just that Sasuke never thought Naruto was going to react like that this early in the game. Even the students were surprised by the blond's anger.

It was quite comical to watch Naruto as he had "anime" tears running down his face the closer he got to her office. "It's your own fault kid. No one forced you to hit him," Jiriya said as he walked along side Shino and Naruto. Naruto still tried to bid for his freedom anyways.

They finally reached the massive front desk where the brown haired secretary, Shizune, sighed at the sight of the new transfer student and her beloved Naruto, "Let me guess. These two need to see the principal Jiriya-san?"

"Yes they do. It turns out that this trouble-maker," Jiriya took this time to ruffle the blond's head, "had a fight today with the new transfer, and I believe she would enjoy speaking with them."

"Understood," Shizune smiled uncertainly as she looked at Naruto. This wasn't the first time he has been summoned to the office, but the cheery kid grew on everyone around him with that smile of his. Shizune called the principal and told them that they could go in. Jiriya left Naruto in his fear-induced stupor caused by the certain wrath they were sure to endure. When they approached the door, Naruto's mind went completely blank as he tried his hardest to run away. It was a pretty hilarious scene to witness if Naruto trying to get out of Shino's arms and clawing at the walls for traction was funny.

"Hey, Sasuke. Mind knocking?" Shino asked while holding Naruto. Sasuke was kind of disturbed by the fact that Shino even bothered to talk to him. Sasuke was only a bit ticked off by the famililarity Shino shared with him. Only Naruto and his family called him by his first name without any honorifics afterall.

A simple 'come in' was the answer to the hollow knock as Naruto stuck himself against the door frame, holding on for dear life. This was going to take a while…


	3. Chapter 3 Worried Confusion

It was really strange rereading this part of the story. There is this one girl in one of classes that if you made her laugh hard enough that her vein actually starts to show at her temple.

Thanks to: Brandon, KinkyK and JazzyJ, and Shimaki-33

Insert usual disclaimer about the Naruto series

Thinking

"Talking"

* * *

Naruto tried by all means to escape his fate. He struggled against Shino's hold and now even Sasuke started to help Shino carry Naruto. By some miracle, they got the door open in one piece and shoved Naruto in with Sasuke walking in close behind.

"Well, look at who we have here," A woman's voice behind a large oak desk responded as Naruto's voice bombarded her ears.

"Hey Tsunade-baachan!" An awkward smile graced his lips.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sasuke could see a vein pop out of Tsunade's temple as a dangerous projectile was aimed at the blonde's head. Tsunade didn't look a day older than her late twenties and all, but Sasuke just couldn't believe that. Perhaps she is using de-aging cream or possibly getting plastic surgery…that must be it considering how large her breast are.

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot sheesh," Naruto sneered with tense shoulders. This was one woman you just DO NOT want to get on her bad side.

"Now, what exactly are you punks doing here?" Tsunade tapped the rim of her coffee mug as she started to take a drink of what was actually sake. That was until Shizune came in to hand the principal more papers and attempted to steal the alcohol away. Tsunade ignored her.

"Well, you see… we kind of…" came Naruto's shaky reply. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at the idiot and finished his sentence for Naruto.

"This dobe here and I had a fight in Kakashi's classroom." Sasuke stated clearly and without hesitation.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Tsunade just sighed at the sight of these two. Sasuke looked as calm as usual with the hint of coldness he held to all who did not know him. He took in all the insults Naruto threw at him with adding in his two cents back at him with an occasional insult. "THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!" Naruto fell silent as Sasuke continued to stare at the older woman "Naruto, you know better than to fight at this school, but since I am in such a good mood today, you will receive detention for about a week. As for you…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke, you will get off with a warning since you just started today, but I do not want this to incident to ever reoccur at this school again. Do you hear me?"

"What? Why does this jerk get to go off with a warning while I get a lousy detention?" Sasuke merely chuckled underneath his breath as Naruto further amused him with his fiery personality.

"Naruto! You're lucky to even get off with a detention. I could just give you a suspension or even expel you if you would prefer those options any better?" Tsunade put her fore finger and thumb at the bridge of her nose to stop the oncoming headache.

Naruto slammed the door behind him to end his dramatic exit.

"Excuse us for taking your time Tsunade-san," Sasuke mumbled before he left the room to find Naruto. He couldn't find Naruto in the empty hallways until a sunny blotch of yellow disrupted the sea of white walls and navy lockers, "Dobe, wait up."

Naruto's pace did not slow down one notch. Naruto actually continued to speed up in order to avoid Sasuke until the blond found an irritated Uchiha right next to him easily keeping up. "What do you want teme?" Naruto spitted out as he put as much hate as he could into those few words.

"Well, all I wanted was to talk, but you kind of punched me in the face before I had the chance."

"You deserved it-"

"Why? Is it because I left?" Sasuke force himself in front of Naruto and imprisoned him against the wall to stop him from going any further. The blonde's wrists were pinned with nowhere to go but face Sasuke now. "You know I didn't have a choice in the matter," whispered against Naruto's ear.

"Of course you did! I don't need to explain myself to a bastard like you anyways!" Naruto shoved against Sasuke as hard as he could until his limbs were free and ran down the hall Kakashi's classroom. The raven stood all alone as if Naruto had laid another gut-wrenching punch to his face.

The next block was full of nothing but anger as Naruto blew off his classes and detention for the day. He left a note one Shizune's desk to notify Tsunade of his leave of course. It didn't say that much besides the general, 'I am going to detention tomorrow instead,' kind of message with just a few choice words here and there. He didn't want to deal with the rest of the five periods he had left. Most projects were probably going to be handed out tomorrow anyways, so why bother coming on Mondays?

As he walked out of the school grounds without anyone noticing, Naruto was trying to figure out where to go. He couldn't go back to his house. That would be the most obvious place for anyone to find him at. He couldn't head to his favorite coffee shop and book store. They're probably closed until lunch time.

In the end, Naruto ended up going to work extremely early. His mind dozed off as he walked in a familiar path to Crimson Tales. Most of his thoughts were consumed by Sasuke and that stupid fight they had. He would have had bet that he could of won if only Kiba had not of interfered.

Kyuubi was in the front like usual as he talked to his guest with a kind voice reserved only for his lady customers while the rest of the male employees entertained the small crowd they had gathered. Golden eyes smiled at Naruto as he walked in and excused himself from the customers to talk to his most beloved person.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school dreary?" Kyuubi purred. Naruto couldn't tell if he was pissed or happy…probably both, but Naruto rarely came in during school hours. Kyuubi was just going to have to deal with him for the next eight hours or so until things calmed down long enough to go back to the apartment. With a lazy sigh and tired posture, Kyuubi handed Naruto the keys to the locker room, "Go put on your uniform in the back and come help me with our 'lovely' customers."

Naruto did what he was told, but for some odd reason he actually liked working with the boss and helping with the customers. No one would hassle him here and he actually got a good amount of tips from the guests. He swore he kept on seeing Kyuubi eye him from afar but accused his imagination for overreacting. For all the times Naruto came in too early for his shift, Kyuubi always noticed how the boy would lock himself in a shell of depression. The customers received the best treatment, but Kyuubi knew exactly what was going on behind that mask.

The crimson man cursed this Uchiha for whatever problems he always causes in his wake. No one ever gets away from harming one of Kyuubi's family members, blood related or not. Kyuubi shook his head as he gave the extra change to the woman in front of the cashier.

Work turned out well enough that Naruto was able to earn twice the amount of money he would receive in one day. Unfortunately, Kyuubi commanded him to finally go home and get some sleep considering Naruto did just cover his shift with the addition of the morning. Naruto had not realize just how long he was at Crimson Tails until the sun outside the clear windows turned a deep orange hue.

"I'll see you tomorrow boss," Naruto slipped on a jacket he had left in the locker about three days ago.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow, kit."

Naruto paused with an arm halfway through the battered sleeve, "I want to. I mean, yeah, its work and all, but I enjoy being here. It's as if the worries just being here with you and the crew. Beside, the extra hours I work could go to another day when I really need it, right?"

"…Fine, but you do know you can tell me what is going wrong at any time? All right?"

Naruto was taken back by the statement. Kyuubi was never as nice before. Most of the time, he usually teased him but here he was. Naruto pinched himself to make sure he was still awake. His eye twitched at the sudden short-lived pain. "What is going on Kyuubi?"

"I should be asking you that. It has to do with that Sasuke, doesn't it?" Insert those quiet little crickets that only make noise when the situation could explode with the smallest of sounds.

"Oh and I will be late tomorrow because I have detention!" Naruto shouted which gain some attention to some of the nearby customers.

"Don't sound so happy about it! Just get out of here," Kyuubi scowled at the blond but then gave up, "though what did you do this time to earn this detention?"

"Punched Sasuke in the face," Naruto couldn't help but grin and laugh maniacally out the door as Kyuubi continued to laugh his lungs out.

Naruto took out his cell phone down the street to see that little miss Sakura blocked up his voicemail. Again.

Message one:

"Naruto where are you? We're at lunch and I can't see you anywhere! I heard you got into a fight with Sasuke. Is that true? Sasuke won't tell us a thing and he keeps asking where you are! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"

End of first message which were basically the same as the rest with a few exceptions about not fighting and how worried she is with Sasuke. Blah, blah, blah…

Instead of calling Sakura, Naruto turned on his computer as he heated up some leftovers from work. He logged into his account and typed in his password on yahoo once the browser started up. With a mouthful of pasta, the blond clicked on the single link that leads to his only new message. Lately, Naruto had been on the computer too much to be healthy.

One day, a random student from Suna Prepatory emailed him while on one of the chat rooms. The guy didn't type as much as a normal person should to keep a conversation going, so Naruto decided to email him directly everyday. After a while, they both seemed to talk to each other more often despite how little the guy wrote compared to Naruto. All he knew about the guy was that his name was Gaara, he was about sixteen years old, and he kept most things to himself because of his childhood. Naruto never pressed matter too far knowing how scarring a person's childhood could be.

Naruto clicked the reply button and started typing away.

The mail was general enough not to annoy Gaara but satisfying enough for him to let out some steam. He discussed how horrible that Sasuke Uchiha was and how the fight ended up in a detention for him and a warning for Sasuke. Naruto could have sworn the impact of Sasuke's body left a bruise or two. As the blond absentmindly rubbed at him aching stomach, Naruto apologized for always complaining to Gaara. Naruto added in for good measure what was so important about the last letter. The redhead had mentioned about something that would soon involve the blond but excluded just what the situation was. Knowing Gaara well enough, he would have just forgotten to even tell him what was going on. With a final click, the message was sent.

Naruto logged off for the night and scanned over some random fan fictions before he needed to go to bed. All his homework was finished over the weekend, and he would just have to wait until tomorrow to get his missing assignments. As the computer bored him, Naruto decided to just turn off the device all together and grabbed his iPod while walking in his apartment.

The apartment was not his home. It was merely a place to live with its small bedroom, simple kitchen, and just the bare essentials. At least the blond was lucky enough to afford his computer, TV, and an iPod just to entertain himself with though the cable was flaky and money for rent was a bit too high for something as shabby as this.

The first song appeared bright on the screen. His "American" list started off with a loud crash of the last song before "The Stone" by Ashes Divide switched over. Out of all the happy songs it could of turned to, it just had to be something completely the opposite. The cell phone on the counter of the kitchen looked as forlorn as the promise of a worried Sakura called to him. It was around ten at night, but she always picked up. No matter what.

The device rang once…then twice until a shrill voice broke the calm of his apartment, "Naruto! Are you okay? Where were you?" Naruto could swear she sounded too much like her mother and it bugged him to no end.

"I am all right Sakura. I just went out for a while and didn't come back."

"Nothing to worry about…you got into a fight with Sasuke and there's nothing wrong! Don't you lie to me Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto heard her take a deep breath before she continued, "You really shouldn't be causing so much trouble. Weren't you supposed to go to detention anyways?"

"I'm heading there tomorrow. Tsunade baa-chan won't mind as long as I go to detention a few times. You know she loves me too much to really do that much."

"You shouldn't be saying that about our principal! It is disrespectful! You better be at school tomorrow and face this problem head on. Resolve this already and move on!"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Nothing! You place all the blame on him, and yet you haven't even bothered to blame yourself."

"How do you think it would be like now? He left me! Us! How can I forgive someone who didn't even want to speak to us?"

"Don't you mean you? All of us knew that he probably wasn't going to bother with us about transferring to SA or even apologize for it. Like I said before, get over it already and make up. You're acting childish!"

"…Bye Sakura," Naruto groaned and closed the phone as he took in everything. They weren't expecting anything from Sasuke. How could they say that? They were his friends too, but what did she mean? A headache was starting to crack at his temples as he walked back the few meters to get to his room and grabbed a new pair of ragged clothes from a small drawer.

Naruto changed out of his clothes and brushed his teeth before staring at the reflection looking back at him. He pulled at his skin in a weird way, trying to see the many way skin could stretch. The dark blue of his eyes destroyed any chance of another color occupying the space. After ruffling the already messy hair of yellow, he jumped on the bed with a loud groan of protest coming under him.

His iPod continued playing even throughout his conversation with Sakura. "Better Think Again" flitted across the mini device as heavy guitar solos assaulted his eardrums. Was his iPod trying to tell him something…Naruto was fed up with the depressing screaming scene and flipped to his normal, safe jpop. "Kitto Daijoubu" numbly through one ear and out the other as Naruto went straight to dream land.


	4. Chapter 4 Prepare for Battle Prince

Thanks to: Brandon, forgetconnection, KinkyK and JazzyJ, and Shimaki-33

Usual disclaimer blah.

"Talking"

Regular text

* * *

Over the next few days, Naruto didn't really pay attention to anything. His art class was the only thing left keeping him grounded to earth. Art was the only constant in his "life" being that it never left him, never changed unless Naruto chose otherwise.

Naruto decided to skip lunch.

Sakura was starting to get worried considering her blonde friend was no where to be seen at lunch lately, "Does anyone know where Naruto is?" She just put off his absence because Naruto must have been avoiding Sasuke but…

"Sorry, but we have no clue either," came a reply from a Tenten, "maybe he's in detention?"

"Sasuke," Sakura looked across the table at the brooding raven, "you haven't seen Naruto either have you?"

"Hn."

The pinkette would swear that she never liked Sasuke, but she couldn't help her basic instincts and leaned a little closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun please! OW! Ino!"

Ino pushed down Haruno's little behind back down into her seat as she always competed for Sasuke's attention, but even Sakura's behavior disgusted her. As of lately, the pale blonde's attention was distracted elsewhere due to Chouji's charming personality. He was big-boned and ate like a pig that hasn't had food in over a week, but Ino loved him all the same.

"Hey Sakura, I thought you were going to sit next to your boyfriend," Ino teased as she pointed to a boy with a bowl haircut. Their story wasn't as romantic as Ino and Chouji's considering Sakura just broke down after months of dealing with compliments from the martial artist. The rest just seemed to flow together after the first date.

"Ino, just what-," Sakura started until Sasuke decided to leave, "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

"Some place where you are not there." Ino snickered into her hand as the rest of the crew just stared with bug eyes at the ever cold icicle.

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"But Sasuke-," The statement died in her throat as Sasuke dramatically turned around to glare at her. The man hated the honorific after all of his fan girls always ran after him yelling "Sasuke-kun!" down the school hallways during middle school. With a crushed Sakura, Sasuke turn his back on her and entered the quiet hallways of Konoha High.

Naruto sat in front of an unsightly deformed piece of grey clay. His project was due in a few weeks, so it was better late than never to get started on the weird assignment. The teacher, Anko Mitarashi, was a loud and obnoxious individual. Her assignments were always graded late, and she always berated her students for the fun of it. She reached a new level of being random by assigning his class a project that included three things they loved in any medium they wanted.

He remembered how Anko called them all "dimwits" as she threw down a large stack of papers full of papers she was supposed to grade three weeks ago. She wanted them all to write three random things, but as soon as she told them that those words would be used in the next project, they were going to have to incorporate those into the art piece.

The blond gazed at the person besides him to see what the guy had written until the words caused a thick veil of red to cover his cheeks. Many people, including the guy, started erasing immediately after Anko's announcement which caused Naruto to believe everyone at Konoha High was a pervert. He swore even Sasuke started to erase something on his page.

Considering how Sasuke was on his mind lately, it was a good thing Naruto would be able to lash out all of his emotions of the raven in his artwork without anyone figuring it out. He had chosen foxes, orange, and something along the lines of love, but Naruto couldn't exactly sculpt something as cliché as a generic heart with an orange fox eating it. No, Naruto had to be more creative than that useless idea. Maybe he should have the hearts chasing the fox. He started to laugh at the thought of Sasuke running from harmless fan girls…

Naruto started to wonder how Sasuke was holding up with his fan girls. He remembered their middle school years of girls throwing themselves down at the raven's feet. Even today the girls fell over with one glance from those gorgeous coal black eyes. Naruto understood he should probably hate Sasuke with a vengeance, but he couldn't help the trickle of pity for Sasuke. Those girls are supposed to be harmless, but when given the opportunity they turn into vicious little kittens that gnaw at their master's feet

He was constantly reminded of how every girl loves the raven and called him their "prince" with his dark, mysterious attitude and pale skin, his onyx eyes, and perfect body. Perhaps…?

"THAT'S IT!"

Naruto started to sculpt on the big lump of clay that had been sitting in front of him this whole time. He started to form a fox's head, body, and paws with the help the internet and print outs.

He never realized how complicated, yet simple, the fox's anatomy was. Naruto luckily found some images of orange foxes and mainly focused on the different views of the fox's head since that was the first part of the body he was looking at. He put his research in his portfolio and started to clean up the mess he made before the bell rang like a siren. "Physical Education" class was more like "how to torture students with sports as an excuse" class.

Naruto walked into the locker room full of half-naked students while completely ignoring pointed glances from a certain Uchiha. Well, Naruto really did not have to put too much effort in ignoring the raven considering all he could think about was his project. Problem was that Uchihas did not like it when they were ignored unless they ignored said person.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke asked as he strolled his way over to Naruto, "don't think too hard unless you want smoke coming out of those ears of yours." Naruto didn't even acknowledge Sasuke. It seemed as if the blond was in a trance while getting his outfit out, and now Sasuke was pissed with that ever calm face plastered on. His eyes drank in Naruto's tan skin as his polo was pulled off. Sasuke tried his hardest not to stare considering they weren't even friends again... he sighed while walking away from the beauty that was his "friend."

After Naruto got dressed in his blue shorts and white tank top, he headed out to the field where they would start class. Naruto was glad he had this class with Kiba considering most of the other students would ignore his or talk with their "clique" of friends. The only other guys that actually knew he existed in that class were Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara but it wasn't like Neji or Shino talked to him much and Shikamaru was usually found sleeping.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto smiled brilliantly with his usual fake self.

"Naruto!" Kiba waved enthusiastically, "Where were you at lunch? All of us are starting to worry where you are."

"Just in the art room, nothing special."

"Lunch is starting to get boring without you man. Sakura and Sasuke are really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Well, that's your fault for even paying attention to them," Naruto said as he playfully punched Kiba's arm.

"Easy for you to say! You hate Sasuke so you have an excuse to ignore him and you know Sakura a lot better than I do, so she forgives you easily!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, speak of the devil," Kiba said as he jabbed his thumb towards Sasuke. The Uchiha walked past Naruto and Kiba with now hesitation which caused a pang of sadness to strike Naruto's heart. What ever these feeling were Naruto wouldn't, no couldn't, admit it to himself what exactly they were, fearing the aching pain in his chest wanted Sasuke.

"Humph, what was that about? He really gets on my nerves," Kiba exclaimed but all Naruto did was tighten his fist. All of a sudden, a man in a green jumpsuit hooked his arms around Kiba and Naruto's shoulders as if they were buddies. Naruto to practically jump out of his skin and let out a tiny scream while Kiba looked as pale as death trying to regain his breath.

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG TODAY! Isn't that right Lee," called the green-clad man.

"RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!" yelled a smaller clone of the Green Beast.

"Okay class, pay attention to me and ignore my obviously handsome features! Today we shall be playing-"

"SOCCER!" exclaimed Lee as he finished his sensei's sentence. All the boys groaned as they because that was Naruto and Kiba's best sport and they were the top in the class if they ended up on the same team. The odds changed slightly consider Sasuke was there now. They all knew it might turn out into a blood bath…

The class formed their teams and it was such a big surprise that Naruto and Kiba were on the same team as usual with Sasuke was on the opposing team with Neji. Shikamaru was… well he was asleep and Shino was sitting next to him, watching some ants carry a dead butterfly.

"Prepare yourself Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger at the raven, "I will win today! Believe it," Naruto just added that last catch phrase to solidify the façade he created.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto. He wouldn't believe Naruto actually said that. He knew about the mask Naruto placed on his face. He knew after just mere moments of speaking with the blond that he was not who he used to be. The raven slowly noticed how his smiles never really reached from ear to ear or how his expressions hid the pain behind those sapphire eyes of his... Sasuke wondered if it was his fault or if he was too late.

"Let's see you try it," challenged Sasuke.

And so the game started.


	5. Chapter 5 ATTACK!

Thanks to: loveless, Brandon, Sun Knight, sammysalsa, and Shimaki-33

Disclaimer: Don't own 30 seconds to mars or Naruto

"Talking"

Normal story text

* * *

And so the game started…

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free**_

The ball was being kicked back and forth across the field. Blond versus raven battling against each other for dominance. Not even their faithful friends could stop the malicious killer intent of the two players. All of the other players on the field cowered into the background as the two main players ripped at each others throats. Even their goalies fled from the violence.

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack**_

Naruto finally slipped under Sasuke to prevent him from taking the goal at the expense of being kicked. The blond did not care that he got physically hurt and continue to chase the ball away from the raven to his opponent's goal. Fire brewed in their eyes until Naruto was able to score a ball into an empty net where a goalie should have been.

_**I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see**_

Sasuke couldn't stand this. Instead of watching Naruto gloat, Sasuke took the chance to steal the ball away from the net. The raven used as much of his cunning soccer tricks to show off when Naruto had caught up to him and graciously side-swiped it from Naruto's reach. He fell face down in the dirt as Sasuke made the goal with a clean strike of his leg. Sasuke chuckled a little as he heard Naruto curse under his breath.

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack**_

"This is over yet Sasuke!"

"Then stop letting me win dobe!"

Naruto sprinted over to Sasuke which started a kicking match between the two with a helpless ball suffering from their numerous hits. The audience watched in amazement as they saw the blond and raven go at it. Sweat covered their bodies as adrenaline coursed through heir veins. This wasn't soccer anymore; this was a battle of intense emotions being kicked around hard enough to show hidden pains and fears. It showed the strength gained by the loss of losing a part of their self-being that they never wanted to let go. Enough was enough.

_**Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife  
I promise you  
I promise you  
And I am finally free**_

Not another goal was scored at the end of the match until the swooshing sound of a net and a whistle blow resonated through the field of noisy classmates. Who shot the goal? Who won the game? The blonde was on the ground panting heavily while the raven had a smirk etched on his lips. Sasuke looked at Gai and slowly nodded as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in defeat. The raven reached his hand out to the blond, "I guess you won again teme."

"Not this time. It seems Gai favored you today and said my shot came in after the whistle blew," Sasuke said with a smile on his face that only Naruto could see. Naruto just sat there awkwardly until a giant grin spread across his face.

The blonde launched himself at Sasuke and hugged him so tight that everyone, including Sasuke, was completely shocked. Both of the two boys landed on the ground with a thump as Naruto started to laugh. Their classmates joined in the laughter excluding Sasuke who just hugged Naruto in relief. Naruto pulled himself away and said, "Then it's a tie!"

A pale hand lay in front of the two. "Truce?"

Naruto just stared at it, unable to comprehend all that was happening. Sasuke started to stare down at the blonde that was still sitting on him. What's taking him so long?

"I-," Naruto started to say until he heard sudden sounds of screaming fan girls that had formed a mob.

Lucky enough for him, Naruto was able to run away from the fan girls that actually saved him from having to answer Sasuke's question… but that didn't save him from his party. Naruto wondered why a car couldn't just run over him or something that would cause him to miss talking to Sasuke for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for him, Naruto survived the rest of the school day and walked to work in a daze.

Kyuubi starting to get ticked off would be an understatement.

"Naruto!" The blonde jumped at the sound of his name.

"Kyuubi-san! Sorry, I was kind of…preoccupied," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He almost let his mask fall in front of one of the few people who could practically read him like a book.

"Get back to work kit 'cause I am not paying you for nothing. Unless you are a masochist that enjoys my punishments?"

"You don't have to threaten me all the time," Naruto snapped with a blush. For the rest of the night, all Naruto heard was clean this up, wait that table, get this from the back, and it was driving Naruto crazy! Kyuubi never sent him to do so much work in one night, and Naruto swore Kyuubi was enjoying every last minute of his torture.

By the end of Naruto's shift, he was too tired to even yell at Kyuubi, "Bye Kyuu."

"What? No fighting or yelling at me," a smirk played on those pesky lips.

"Too tired to…whatever." Naruto just left through the back door and headed home, not wanting to deal with that demon guy anymore.

"You're no more fun kit!"

As Naruto was walking home, his cell phone started vibrating. He realized that he had nine more missed messages all from Sakura, except for one message. Naruto clicked on that one message to see that it actually was an email for him.

In very brief words, Gaara had sent him a letter. A smile played on his lips as the message made his day much better. Even though he knew Gaara couldn't be here to help him physically, just knowing he cared enough to tell him off in his own words. The moment was short lived as Naruto's eyes widened at the last sentence. Gaara wasn't going to be able to talk to in for a while. Why did he have to get signed up for a stupid student transfer program at this very time? Nothing was going right for the blond lately…

When Naruto finally got inside the door, his home was filled with the messages belonging to Sakura. It turns out that she isn't that creative when it comes to leaving messages because they all said the same exact thing. The same "please call back!" or the random rant of what dress she was going to wear to Sasuke's party that he had to go to.

Naruto did not understand why he of all people had to help her_._ The guy was a man for a reason. Just because he had a slight crush on the Uchiha back then did not make him a fashion-savvy queer!Naruto started to rub his temples at the oncoming headache he always got when Sakura does this to him, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He was happy to help her out the first time she asked until it happened again and again…and again but after a while she wouldn't stop asking him, so now he was stuck.

Three rings echoed in his ear before his friend picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"You called me Sakura."

"Oh Naruto! Perfect! Can you come over tomorrow after school so I can pick an outfit for Sasuke's party? Or maybe go to the mall? Oh! We need to find you an outfit too-"

"Sakura, I already told you that I didn't want to go."

"No Naruto you are going. That's final! We already discussed this before and you haven't been to a party with me in ages anyways."

"Couldn't we go to another party instead?"

"NO! WE ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY! Come over tomorrow or else. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Click.

After the phone call, Naruto found the ceiling very interesting. Nothing was really there to look at, but he just couldn't stop thinking about all of the events that happened today. His thoughts involuntarily thought of the soccer match and how amazing Sasuke was. He felt like such an idiot for just staring at Sasuke like he had grown a second head. Naruto could just imagine how Sasuke would tease him for losing the game even though they were at a "truce" according to the ice prince. He was still waiting for Naruto's answer…

"Sasuke. I hate you even more now. What have you done to me?"


	6. Chapter 6 This is Enough

Thanks to: Brandon, ReaperofDarkness, KinkyK and JazzyJ, and Shimaki-33

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Talking"

Normal Text

* * *

How Naruto ended up in this mess, he did not know. One second he was sitting in the classroom intently listening, okay "resting his eyes" for a bit, to the wonderful lecture Ibiki-sensei was giving until the melodic bell rang. Next thing he knew he was sitting in a dressing room at one of the mall's department stores waiting for…guess who? Sakura.

"Are you ready yet?" Naruto groaned at one of the closed curtains.

"Just one more dress! Please Naruto, and I swear I'll be done," Sakura begged for the last half hour. Naruto was pacing around the hall waiting for Sakura to finally come out of the room for the millionth time in the last two hours. He could handle an hour with the bubblegum haired teen, but Naruto had other things to do like finish up an English paper due for Kakashi's class or possibly sculpt more limbs for his dismembered fox head adorned with a makeshift crown he had made last class.

As Naruto turned around for another round of pacing, Sakura came out wearing the most gorgeous cocktail dress fit for no one else but Sakura. The sea foam-colored strapless satin bubble dress curved into every little asset she owned. A low fitted waistband with a small, black ribbon bow accentuated her petite height as she walked down the imaginary cat-walk. The slight bounce in her step told Naruto that this was the one.

"Sakura, I believe you must be the most enchanting being to grace this Earth right now," Naruto smirked charmingly.

Sakura blushed at the modest comment and stuttered uncharacteristically, "T-Thanks Naruto but since I look so amazingly hot, I believe it's your turn to get some sort of make over!"

"You got to be kidding me! I spent all this time on this escapade, and you can't even let me stay away from Sasuke for one minute can you," Naruto whined with his snappy remark. It seemed that anything Sasuke related would make his blood boil and body hot. It was like everyone was trying to… he damn every one of his so called "precious people" to hell and back.

"You need to fix things out with him Naruto or else-"

"Or else what? His fan girls will attack me for not loving their deity? I believe that they will be even happier if that were the case," Naruto waved off with a disgusted grunt.

"No. That is not what I was talking… whatever let's just find that outfit of yours so you don't look so untamed tomorrow night," Sakura exasperated as she slammed the dressing room door in the blonde's face. Women.

Another century or so later, Sakura came out of the dressing room and threw all of the unlucky dresses that the girl denied at Naruto. There were so many that Naruto was practically stumbling his way over to the room attendant and gave the woman an apologetic look as the boy was laughing his ass off inside. The girl's horrified face was absolutely priceless. Sakura was finishing up her purchase at the counter and Naruto's jaw dropped at how much one little dress costs.

9,469.63 YEN!

Where the hell did this woman get all her money? Okay so her father was a plastic surgeon who owned his own private practice while her mother ran a at-home business so that she could "take care of the house" while everyone was away.

"Isn't that a bit much for the teme?"

"It never is. I'm surprised I didn't spend more on that cute little thing, but I'm here to help you with your…wardrobe malfunction today," Sakura said as she looked at Naruto's school uniform in disgust.

"What? You didn't let me change."

"Even if you did, all of your clothing is either torn unfashionably or stained from work. I think it's about time for a change don't you think," Sakura chaise.

"Sakura, when was the last time you actually put that thinking into good use?"

"NARUTO!" Naruto ran out of the department store laughing until he was on the opposite side of the mall with Sakura pulling his ear to the closest male outfitter.

This ultimately made Naruto hate Fridays. Now he was stuck changing in a small dressing room where too many outfits for one person to own littered the ground. Each outfit just so happened to fit perfectly each time by mere coincidence…just what exactly has Sakura been staring at? He had tried on leather, cotton, silk, satin and many more fabrics that Naruto didn't feel like pronouncing.

The latest combination consisted of a black-and-white stripped jacket with torn jeans and a very tight black tank top. None of his outfits contained any trances of a bright orange usually associated with his mask. He needed that color to survive.

Every last person, girl or guy, stopped to stare at the nicely form fitting clothes Naruto tried on which soon grew into a small crowd. Naruto always thought orange would be a good attention grabber but now... Sakura squealed every time he came out as strangers just eye-raped every noticeable crease and contour of his slim physique. Unfortunately, Naruto knew how good he looked. That's why he always avoided tasteful colors and stuck with a baggier image.

Just to avoid all of this attention.

He used to melt under all of this attention when he was little and groveled at the feet of public's image just so he could be recognized. Now all he wanted to do was to scream at everyone to go away and mind their own business. He hated to attract the eye of anyone nowadays to prevent a repeat of a certain incident that will never be discussed.

At the last outfit, all the girls around seemed to sigh in content over Naruto's party look for Sasuke. It was basically simple, so why was everyone so happy about this one outfit? Nothing interesting to look at. Even his body wasn't worth taking a peek at. Nothing special at all.

The ride home was extremely quiet and tension filled the air. Naruto hadn't been too happy about how much all of his new wardrobe costed Sakura, but the girl kept insisting that he didn't need to pay her back. He knew better. She had to have something up her sleeve that involved a certain raven.

At Sakura's command, Naruto drove her cute little, pink vehicle consider Sakura could not be far from new iPhone texting and talking to random people about the party this weekend. Sakura, like many other people, can text and drive without getting in a crash by some magical reason that Naruto couldn't put his finger on, but he still didn't trust her behind the wheel of the car.

She was basically one word. A maniac.

One second you're on the left side of the road, and the next you're on the right side trying to avoid heavy-trucker collisions and digging your fingers into the vinyl of the seat. As Sakura babbled to Ino, he turned to an American broadcasting station with all the latest music trends but quickly turned it to the j-rock station.

It wasn't like he was listening anyways. His anger blinded everything from the outside world with the exception the road and its traffic. All of who he was before no longer mattered. Sure, he looked like an idiot in the beginning, but now everything was changing too fast for him to comprehend. Everything had its place and was suppose to stay there.

No more.

No more grinning all day just to make others happy. Just this. Naruto didn't care now. Little by little, Naruto's heart changed from a blockade to just him. Maybe he should leak a little more of his real self out just to see what others thought instead of holding in all the anger and anguish until he exploded one day. No one cared, so why waste the energy to complain? Not him. Not anymore.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura asked as the blonde glanced over at the girl while still focusing on the road ahead, "Is everything all right? You haven't spoken a word since we left."

"I'm fine. Is Ino going to come?"

"Of course she is! She may be going out with Choji, but that still doesn't mean that she doesn't care about Sasuke!"

"You don't have to scream, I am driving you know."

"Whatever. It's your fault we're like this anyways," Sakura said as she waited for the outburst sure to come. None came.

"My fault? You're the one to spend all that money on me. What are you playing at?"

"ME? Nothing at all. Why are you so bent on ignoring Sasuke? He left Naruto, but now he's back. Why aren't you happy?"

The car came to a sudden stop with a shrieking Sakura screaming. "We're here." The girl didn't make a move as they made it in front of Naruto's apartment. She just kept staring. Not as effective as the Uchiha glare, but the same concept was to be applied. Naruto looked her and battled himself on how he felt… how did he feel? Happy or angry? Both? Too many questions for one night.

"I don't know anymore Sakura. I just don't. I'll see you tomorrow. Come pick me up if you want but call first," Naruto said as he grabbed all of his bags from the trunk that Sakura silently popped open for him.

As Naruto climbed up the stairs of his apartment building, he heard Sakura cry out a good night and drive away past a stop sign. By some miracle, the blond was able to get to the door and pull his keys from his pocket before he stopped at the figure leaning against the door frame. Black eyes focused on cerulean as deep as the ocean.

"Hey."

"Dobe."

Seconds seemed to turned into minutes as minutes to turn into hours, though time only stretched for about twenty seconds. Naruto couldn't help but take a glance at Sasuke's figure as he just stood there. A studded belt hugged his hips held up black slacks with matching black Converses. More black laced its way around Sasuke's chest and down his arms in a cozy zipped-up jacket. The moonlight seemed to fit the foreboding atmosphere Sasuke seemed to radiate when he was a grumpy mood. The light glinted off of his hair while different hues of blue and black melded together that perfectly shape Sasuke's pale face. He was perfect.

"Instead of just leaning there 'like the almightly god you are', why don't you help me open my door," Naruto asked as he glared at the other.

"You seemed to be enjoying the view," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Sasuke took this time to move forward and lean towards the blond. Naruto just stood there with the keys resting in his right hand while his shopping bags bit into his writs. Sasuke grabbed the keys from his hand and shivers ran up Naruto's spine at the cold trances Sasuke's touch left behind.

The raven finally unlocked the heavy door and moved to the side to let Naruto in first, "You need my help idiot?"


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Company

Thanks to: Brandon, rasha013, Blood Zephyr, Crimson wounds, KinkyK and JazzyJ, ReaperofDarkness

Warning: Shonen-ai at the moment that means boyxboy. Don't like then why are you even here?

Disclaimer: Have you guys realized that I don't own this series yet?

"Talking"

Regular text

* * *

He hated that smirk Sasuke always gave him. He hated how he seemed to be on the end of that smirk every time. He hated how Sasuke was so damn…Sasuke!

Naruto growled a polite "no" as he passed the raven. Naruto headed to the couch and dumped all of his bags, well aware of the intensive stare he was receiving. He glanced back and sighed at the figure still standing in his apartment's entryway, "You coming in or not teme? You're letting the cold air in."

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly detached himself from the frame and closed the door behind him. Sasuke's gaze never once left his body. For some reason, the blond felt as if his fate was just sealed. Cliché but hey, if the shoe fits… more wonderful clichés.

Maybe Naruto should have just told him to go away or just something. Maybe Naruto should be mad at the teme. Maybe Naruto should just get some hot tea.

Tea sounded very nice at that moment.

It was getting colder as winter was right around the corner. Tonight was the perfect example with how cold Sasuke's hands were. Naruto tried not to think of the man sitting on his couch in his living room. Waiting for him. Naruto banged his head against the cabinet wondering why Sasuke always did this to him.

The raven occupied most of his thought s almost all day. Here Naruto was trying to graciously accept the man's disappearance and ta-da! Welcome back, teme…

As Naruto barely walked into the kitchen, ruffling sounds came from the innocent shopping bags in the living room.

Naruto swore that if Sasuke dared to look through those bags, he would lay a few punches on that glorious face of his. It's bad enough that Sakura went through all that trouble to fix his clothes up a bit, and now that bastard was…just making room on the couch.

All of his new clothes were shoved on the ground in a helpless heap. The raven was sitting in a seemingly relaxed pose, but his tense shoulders gave him away. He may have been a master of disguise when it came to feelings, but no one can really control their body language. Not even Sasuke.

"Could you wait while I put this up," Naruto asked lifting the bags up, barely able to keep the anger from spilling out of his voice.

"Hn." Was that all the Uchiha could ever say? Naruto grumbled about stupid anti-social emos and their stubborn pride all the way down to his room.

Sasuke let his eyes wander on Naruto figure as the blond turned to carry the bags into what was probably his bedroom. He sighed at the little glare Naruto always seems to give him until a soft smile overcame his features as Naruto struggle to keep the weight of the bags from tripping him. In the end, Naruto actually did trip over some imaginary "rock" that appeared out of nowhere.

He mentally slapped himself while Naruto slipped out of his sight. Every corner of his friend's apartment was studied intensely and stored into his brain for future reference later. Sasuke let his thoughts drift to their last conversation on the soccer field. Sasuke actually was surprised that they didn't end up with broken ribs during their intense match.

Sasuke wanted to end the pointless fights there; anything from having to harm Naruto. As long as he was near Naruto, he didn't care. All he wanted as the blond in his arms, safe and sound. He pulled himself out of his musing when a loud thump and colorful cursing came from the back room.

The raven stood up gracefully and calmly yelled, "What are you doing back there?"

Naruto was lying pitifully on the floor in a mountain of clothes. He audibly cursed the fabrics, Sakura, and for being so clumsy before he realized that Sasuke was standing at his door. The blond blushed a thousand shades of red before he finally got a hold of himself, "… It seems I kind of slipped."

"You're an idiot."

"Err-uh SHUT UP!" Naruto said as pouted at Sasuke from where he was on the floor.

"Just get up. How did you end up like this anyways?"

"Well Sakura bought all these fuckin' clothes, and now I find out that she actually got someone to clean out my whole entire closet! Every last piece of my clothing is gone!" Naruto said while struggling with a sweater.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto with an amused look in his eyes while he watched Naruto struggled with the offensive clothes, "Here, let me help you-"

"Get out of my room teme," Naruto said as he stumbled his way out of the designer clothes.

"What will you do if I don't?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at his clumsy blond.

"This," Naruto grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke easily dodged it but ended up getting hit with a second pillow in return. Naruto was glaring at him, but Sasuke could easily tell the hint of laughter in the idiot's eyes. "Fine, fine, I'm going already," Sasuke threw the white pillow back at Naruto's face. Said action was rewarded with a certain blond tumbling down on his bed.

For once in all the time he has been back to Konoha, Sasuke started to…chuckle or whatever the Uchihas would normally do under funny situations. Naruto was stuck in his room musing about the different ways Sasuke was going to pay. All of the clothes were thrown into the closet as a sharp whistle signaled that the hot water was ready to be poured. Before Naruto actually got the stove, Sasuke had already started to pour the water into the cups laid out for them.

Not one word was passed between the two, except maybe a smirk or two from Sasuke, as they sat in the living room to watch some T.V. It was weird. Usually when they were together, all hell would break loose and a fight was surely guaranteed. Now peaceful silence fell into the room as if there wasn't anything wrong between the two.

"You didn't have to make the tea you know." Naruto asked.

A smirk grew on the raven's face, "Tea is one of my favorite drinks, remember?"

"I know. It's just that how did you know I even put tea?" Sasuke could just be so infuriating sometimes.

There was a brief pause before Sasuke answered Naruto, "Well there was a tea kettle on the shelf so I just assumed that's where the tea was. When did you start drinking tea anyways? I seem to recall you mentioning how only old people drink this," Sasuke teased Naruto as he took another sip of the warm liquid.

Naruto hadn't really thought about that. He did mock Sasuke for drinking tea all the time with his serious attitude floating about. Now here he was, drinking tea, with Sasuke.

Sasuke was the reason.

After Sasuke's transfer to Sound, Naruto was depressed that even his best friend would abandon him. Naruto unconsciously did anything he could to preserve his memories with the raven haired boy. He started to chuckle at the desperate memories. He was so weak and childish back then. It does make sense though when you think about it. Naruto was an orphan with no one else to truly interact with besides the one person Naruto thought he could relate to him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto looked up and stared into the obsidian that seized him in its grasps. His chuckles died down into a gentle smile as he remembered why they were friends in the first place. Then anger weighed heavily on his brow when he was finally able to look away.

Those eyes that used to hold such warmth froze over and yet made his blood boil. They reminded him of Sasuke's departure and how the Uchiha looked at him before he had left. The distance and uncertainty stretched on between them, "You haven't answered me."

"Just thinking about something."

"I think I deserve an explanation as to why you are suddenly glaring at me," Sasuke said with a stern and forceful voice. Naruto could practically hear the restraint Sasuke was putting on his voice.

"And I deserve an explanation as to why you just left me and our friends here in Konoha without a single word of you leaving! Why you never decided to call me even though you had enough time to call everyone else! Why you just…"


	8. Chapter 8 Progress

Thanks to: Brandon, Joanna, kayla, loveless, KinkyK and JazzyJ, blueberry, and Jharlae

Further thanks: KinkyK and JazzyJ, Jharlae, ReaperpfDarkness, and Shimaki-33 (for being there in the beginning)

"Talking"

Normal text

Disclaimer: I do not own or else I would not be on here.

* * *

It used to be the same everyday…wake up at five o'clock in the morning, take a shower, put on the school uniform that I had laid out the day before, turn off the alarm before it even had a chance to ring, grab any fruit available on the counter, and head off down the road to another boring day of school. Afterwards I would go to work, buy a packet ramen from the convenience store, eat, and then change out to go to bed.

Why had he appeared all of a sudden? Sasuke just bumping back into Naruto's life as if nothing had ever happened, like he never left. The only difference is that…

For once, the hot-headed blond was quiet. All Naruto could muster up was a hateful glare at his childhood rival and best friend. Sasuke calmly took all of the blond's hatred in and acted like nothing had happened considering he was used to Naruto's random bouts of anger. The only difference was that he was now lying on top of Naruto and pinning the blond's hands down to the couch.

"Maybe if you would just stop yelling at me every once in a while, I could actually tell you why I had to do the things I did," Sasuke whispered gently in Naruto's ear in an effort to calm him down.

The blond's blush was redder than the color of Kyuubi's hair. Frustrated with himself, Naruto started to squirm underneath the raven's tight grip. Sasuke kept a firm hold of Naruto's wrists and pierced his gaze into the blond who was losing the energy to fight back. Sasuke was starting to get tired of constantly having to fight the blond.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"Not until you give me a chance to speak," a loud and annoying ringing screamed from the kitchen. The raven's eyes practically burned with annoyance and anger that caught Naruto's breath in his throat. He loved how the emotions swirled together in those beautiful orbs of his. After taking a deep breath, Sasuke removed himself and hovered over Naruto's heaving body.

The confused Naruto stumbled his way to the kitchen to answer the only phone in the house other than his cell. After a few trips across the room in the dark, Naruto was finally able to reach the phone with only a few bumps. "Hello, Uzumaki here?"

"Naruto," A cool voice came from the other end of the communicating device.

Naruto blinked a few times before responding back, "This is him."

"It's Gaara …who else would be calling you at this time of the night?" The blond let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Well there's Sakura, Kiba, and maybe-" Naruto said with his fake cheery voice and counting his fingers off. He faintly heard a door slamming in the background.

"Can you pick me up?" Naruto paused at the sudden intrusion and was wondering how he was going to pick Gaara up if he was all the way in Suna.

"Where?"

"I'm stuck at the train station…don't tell me you forgot."

"No… maybe…yeah, I kind of did," Naruto did his nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck that usually came along with his mask, "but I can meet you down there in a second."

"Get down here," A slight click and an empty dial tone later, Naruto finally returned the phone back on the receiver and was surprised to find no Sasuke in his living room. He stood there staring at the spot where Sasuke sat in mild disdain

Naruto chuckled as he backed into a wall and slid down until he reached the cold wooden floor of his small apartment. He didn't even recognize that the loud slam from earlier was his front door. The blond buried his head in his hands as he slowly breathed in and out. Today has been just too much.

The train station wasn't necessarily too far from where he lived, but it was still a hassle to walk there without some sort of automobile. Unfortunately, even with Naruto's low income and help from the state, he couldn't save up enough money to buy a used car considering most of it usually went to the apartment or school expenses.

Naruto changed out of his tattered school uniform into one of the nicely soft cotton shirts in the heap of clothes at the bottom of his closet. His new clothes had a smooth feeling over his tan skin and felt oddly breezy unlike his old clothes. Naruto made a note to himself to buy more cotton shirts when he had the money to go out shopping again.

The azure-eyed boy grabbed a set of keys from the coffee table and locked his apartment door on his way out. At least he was smart enough to grab a wool scarf and a semi-heavy jacket for the biting cold weather outside. Naruto liked the way the white wool of the scarf fitted the atmosphere of winter. Nothing really eventful happen on his way to the train station besides a drunken prostitute who would do 'anything' for a quick buck.

Strangely for Japan, not many people were at the train station at 3:30 in the morning. It was almost daybreak, but some people were usually roaming about from drinking at some karaoke session with a few friends. In the next hour or two most of the hardcore party people would probably be spilling out from the late-night trains. As Naruto looked around monochromatic colors of grey of the concrete station, he finally found a bright mop of stylish red hair above one of the blue benches on the middle platform.

"About time."

"Sorry, got caught up at home and then this chick… never mind you don't really care do you."

"Not really…"

"So were you planning on staying the night with me or-"

"Actually, where is the nearest hotel? I don't want to bother my host family for my late night arrival," Gaara said with a neutral tone.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel," Naruto deadpanned, "I'm not going to let you stay by yourself on your first night in Konohagakure and you know that. You should really stop trying to manipulate people sometimes...plus you could have easily asked me that over the phone!"

"It got what I wanted," Gaara looked into the blond's eyes with his emotionless stare, "and this gives us time to talk."

Naruto smile seemed to glow on his face. He couldn't deny the fact that he always raved on about how he wanted to meet him in person considering they were so much a like, excluding the cold and creepy personality traits Gaara seemed to have developed. Now here they were, "Come on, my apartment is this way."

"You don't have a car?" Gaara raised an invisible brow.

"Have you forgotten that fact that I'm poor," Naruto scoffed as Gaara quietly followed him.

"So you have said, but I could not help but wonder if you lied."

"What do you-" Naruto was cut off as he turned towards Gaara only to see him pointing at his new wardrobe. "Oh yeah, one of my friends thought that I needed a new wardrobe considering all of my clothing was either extremely dirty or torn."

Gaara only nodded in understanding and walked ahead of Naruto so that they could get to Naruto's place before they froze to death. Not that Gaara hated the freezing cold, he just extremely disliked it.

The walk back to Naruto's house was more uneventful than the journey to the train station. The only words passed between the two were about how little luggage Gaara brought which only received a grunt in return. Naruto grabbed a late night snack from the fridge and indulged himself with a little ice cream as Gaara went upstairs to shower.

The blond hated being by himself sometimes. It left too much time to think about all his problems. His mind raced around the thought of Sasuke as he sucked the sweetness of vanilla heaven off of his spoon. There wasn't anything that he really focused on, just the idea of his raven locks, foul attitude, and burning obsidian eyes. He thought of how the events from earlier plague his mind and try to decipher what Sasuke was going to say earlier.

Naruto tended to talk a lot in order to wipe out any sense of empty silence, but he knew when was the right time to listen…right? What was so special about Sasuke that he tended to totally avoid any important details? As he finished his dessert, Naruto headed upstairs to unload the extra cot for Gaara to sleep in until he could retrieve the extra bed he had in the tiny attic for future visits. Half of his ice cream was left uneaten in the sink.

The blond practically fell on top of his bed from the stress of today's events. Thoughts of Sasuke raced through his mind as he barely recognized that Gaara had slipped into the bed with him. Naruto chuckled at how the red-head totally avoid the laid out cot lying on the floor. Heat radiated from the body as Naruto's eyes peacefully slipped closed.

The next morning proved to be surprising as well considering the cot he laid out for Gaara was folded neatly. A note wasn't left behind, but he knew the red head had probably wanted to greet his new host family as soon as possible. He almost forgot how socially inept he could be. Guess he will never get the chance to really talk to him.

You know the pretty green button is too adorable. Press it. It sends you a piece of candy with all my tender love.


	9. Chapter 9 From Better to Worse

Thanks for reviewing: m.k., KinkyK and JazzyJ, mello, shmoobunny182, Firiegurl, jumpin' jacks, neworder, xxlovelessxsoubixx, Jharlae, and Brandon

Disclaimer: I own nothing if you haven't noticed that yet.

"Talking"

Regular text

* * *

To put it simply, Naruto was having a shitty day. After figuring out that Gaara left him to wake on his own, he was currently late for school. Make that about thirty minutes late. So no matter how fast Naruto ran or called on a few favors, he would probably be late for school by about an hour and miss first class.

Since he was going to be late already, the blond took his time doing his morning routine in patience. Unfortunately, the hot water heater must have broke or something since he had to experience a cold shower, there was no fruit left in the bowl, Naruto bumped into more furniture, and his cell phone was chalked full of messages from Sakura wondering if he was kidnapped or raped.

As he arrived at school, his art teacher gave him one of those pitying looks. Was he in trouble with Tsunade again? He shouldn't be since his detention days were done with and he hasn't caused anymore trouble lately.

No it was much worse.

It turns out that one of her other student ruined his clay sculpture by leaving a huge chuck of clay on the baking kiln.(1) Nothing was saved from the explosion besides the tiny pieces of his fox's ear and dust-worthy clay limbs. The only thing that actually went well for him was turning in his homework on time.

Feeling frustrated for the billionth time today, an underclassman had the nerve to run into him and spilled juice all over his uniform at lunch. Naruto left the cafeteria and changed into his gym clothing after scaring the boy to death with his vengeful glare. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the oppressed smell of gym socks and sweat that radiated off his offensive clothes. It was not abnormal to wear gym clothes in case of an emergency, but the stench kept most people at a comfortable three meters away. The only person able to breach the wall of horrifying odors surrounding Naruto was no one other than Sakura.

"When was the last time you washed that thing!" Sakura screeched.

"Before the soccer game with Sasuke."

"And you haven't washed it yet?"

"Your point?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched his pink-haired friend visibly gag at the horrible smell of manly men.

"My point is that you should go home and change or at least wash it!"

Naruto was mentally covering his ears by this point. He, in no way, wanted to deal with the girl this time in the afternoon. The blond wondered if the girl ever shuts up. Dealing with her is like whiplash. One second she is complaining about how badly he smells, and the next she's all motherly and asking what had happened to him this morning. Naruto had a newfound respect for the jumpsuit clad Rock Lee for dealing with this on a daily basis.

At the sound of Sakura chattering about school projects and Sasuke, Naruto moaned quietly at the rising "to do" list he was going to have to finish by tonight or tomorrow. He had a project he had due next week in World History, an art project to start over, finish other meaningless homework assignments, clean his house, go to work, attend Sasuke's party tonight, and … just too much.

The more the day went on, the more he felt depressed as a constant stream of messages from Sakura about the party at Sasuke's tonight. Naruto contemplated on whether or not he should change his number again. That was until he spotted a mysteriously familiar red head amongst the boring hair colors of the KH population. Running straight for him, Naruto jumped onto Gaara's back which caused the red-haired teen to nearly tip over. The only reason why they didn't fall was because people like Gaara just don't fall over from blonds pouncing on their back.

"You smell," Gaara said as he grimaced over Naruto's weight, "and lay off the ramen would you?"

"You know I don't eat ramen anymore…much," Naruto said in Gaara's ear, "It's not like weigh that much! Maybe you're just too weak. Where are you heading to?"

Gaara nearly grunted in response as Naruto snatched the schedule from his hand and examined the sheet. Gaara had already memorized his schedule by now so he ignored the blond on his back and started to head over to the last class of today.

"Hey, we have the same last class together." Naruto's enthusiasm was none existent as Naruto randomly droned on about what the class was like. Even though he didn't show it, Gaara always worried over his blond's state of mind. He wondered if Naruto finally was tripping over the deep end.

Stares and gossips followed the two as he continued walking while Naruto had practically glued himself to abused back. The duo gained a lot of attention from the rest of the student body down the hallways considering the mysterious exchange student had hardly spoken today besides the times when a teacher addressed him. Whispers about how Naruto might have known this man spread like wildfire and perverted fan girls fantasized about their two classmates.

Isn't high school gossip wonderful?

Naruto was chatting to his quiet transportation device until they reached Asuma's chemistry class. Most of the class fell into silence at the strange pair while more fan girls giggled at each other, "Uzumaki-kun, why are you riding on our new transfer student's back?"

The blond stared at Asuma-sensei strangely as he tilted his head questioningly, "Why not?"

"Well, it is really distracting for a teacher to see his student getting a piggy-back ride from," Asuma took a moment to check his attendance list, "Gaara Sabuku…" Asuma stared at Naruto while idly chewing on his toothpick.

"It's not like I just met him or something," Naruto pouted at his teacher until Gaara suggested he get off considering they were in the classroom now. The blond sighed as he slipped off Gaara's back and plopped down in his seat near the back. He could practically feel all of the stares aimed at him, but he didn't care since he was finally able to have a word to Gaara about anything in general. A small smile graced his calm features at the thought of talking to Gaara in the future.

As Naruto stared at the board ahead of him, the late bell rang and the chords of conversation that had started back up after their interesting entrance, died back down. Besides getting a piggy-back ride, nothing else was supposed to be eventful today, but karma had other ideas. Naruto felt a science book slam him in the back of the head which caused him to lightly yelp at the impact. If Asuma knew what was going on in the back of his classroom, he did not care considering he just continued on talking about significant figures and accuracy.

The blond spun around in his seat to glare at the gaze of the Uchiha himself. Naruto was then assaulted by a piece of paper that was shot in between his forehead. He started to glare at the dark stare Sasuke was giving him, and further frowned when the guy didn't even seem to be fazed. Naruto turned back around and opened the note that fell into his lap to avoid looking at Sasuke anymore. Sometimes he swore Sasuke was always on male PMS or something.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto read the neat scribble across the page. The blond simply wrote back something stupid and flung the note behind him. He almost laughed at the growl he received in return.

The notes kept going back and forth while Naruto kept on pissing Sasuke off with his cryptic messages. Never before had Sasuke ever felt this angry with Naruto, besides yesterday when he wouldn't listen to him. Why wasn't he answering him? Why come up with all these excuses? Sasuke felt something horrible bubble up in him that made his body feel disgusted. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"I am, but may be it's not what you want to hear," Sasuke was ready to grab Naruto and strangle him as he replied back to Naruto's messy handwriting. Thankfully after a few notes of insults later, the final bell of the day had rung signaling their release. Naruto cursed himself for not taking proper notes.

"Naruto, can I speak with you," the look in Sasuke's eyes left no room for argument. Naruto was determined to get out as soon as possible, but he found that his feet were melted to the floor. Sasuke was looking at him with a…he didn't even know how to describe it. The look made him feel weird, and not the usual "I hate you" feeling he used to resist Sasuke's ego. This one made him feel lesser than Sasuke. Just like in the old days where he used to follow Sasuke around as if he worshipped him. The days where him and Sasuke were just them and talked to each other without having their conversations end up in fist fights. Oh how he missed just being there with the raven.

Though Naruto wanted to lash out at the jerk, he could not bring himself to do it. He let himself be dragged off into another part of the school, and the blond was having a hard time focusing on the pathways between the crowded hallways that contained no red head in sight. Naruto sighed at his idiocy and just stared at the warm hand enveloping his in a tight embrace. He did not know where he was, but if he had to guess, it would be near the amateur science laboratories the school provided for their children.

"Now explain," Naruto frowned at the loss of touch that disappeared when Sasuke released him but seemed to linger on his skin. Sasuke had crossed his arms with an angry gaze at Naruto in his almighty way. The blond scoffed at the sight before him. Why did he even let the raven bring him out here? Naruto was losing his touch.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"You do. Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"Naruto." The gaze intensified to smoldering levels that left Naruto breath taken. The sun had set nicely on Sasuke's hair, and the nostalgia of the moment made the blond feel like he was on fire.

"Didn't you hear? His name is Gaara."

"Don't give me that crap. What is going on between you two?"

"He's my friend and I wanted to have some fun. He was the closest one nearby," It was a half-lie, but a lie all in the same. If Naruto wanted to survive, he would need to look away soon. Anytime now…

Sasuke backed Naruto up against one of the walls and trapped him in between his arms. The blond could not escape with two hands resting besides his head to prevent any sort of major movement. Obsidian eyes continue to bore into Naruto's cerulean ones. The raven seemed to be losing face a lot more lately around Naruto. "This is not as simple as you are trying to make this out to be Naruto."

So Sasuke could tell he was lying? "Then why don't you tell me what's going on?" Feeling frustrated from being interrogated, Naruto invaded Sasuke's personal space and stood as tall as he could against the raven's chest. He still came up a bit short, but there was no way he would let himself to be pushed around by Sasuke. Their breath mingled and faces were only centimeters apart. Sasuke only briefly cut off their connection to stare at Naruto's features a bit before returning his gaze back to the blond's "intimidating" glare. He barely smiled at how cute Naruto was being.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke lifted his hands from the wall and let them slowly fall to his sides reluctantly. His lips didn't even look like they were happy, yet Naruto could dissect his emotions so easily with just a mere sharp look. May be it was because his eyes were glowing that made Naruto think he was amused.

"You still haven't answered me yet." Naruto pouted at his response. Sasuke never answers his questions so why should he? What was he protecting himself from? Naruto did not know.

"And you never answer my questions. At all. What right do you have to demand something of me when you don't even give anything in return?" With that amazing exiting statement, Naruto determined it was time to take his leave. The blonde slipped past a stunned Sasuke and almost made it back out into the open until his wrist was held back by another. Naruto took a deep breath and shook the grip off.

The hand fell away.

"I'll see you later tonight. Good bye Sasuke." What ever was happening between him and Sasuke, it had to stop before he got hurt again. He couldn't handle another hit in the stomach. He couldn't handle another betrayal.

Now "don't" press the really pretty green button that lets you review and earn you a quicker update!


	10. Chapter 10 Show Time

Thanks to: SaSuNaRu-FANATIC, AnonymousAuthor13, mello, KinkyK and JazzyJ, Brandon Deal, loveless, and FirieGurl

This disclaimer is to say I am really tired of writing these things…you would think that you readers would know this by now.

"Talking"

Normal Text

* * *

At the entrance of the school awaited a crimson-haired individual. Naruto smiled one of his fake grins that seem to appease most people, "Hey Gaara. You didn't have to wait for me." Gaara fell into step with the blond as they made their way to Naruto's nearby apartment.

They walked in silence which slightly bothered Gaara. After all this time of mailing Naruto, he could sense this blonde had to be naturally energetic and happy. This person walking with him was not the same. This was only a shadow. Where had his bright friend he desperately wanted to meet go? He knew Naruto's situation was bad…but not to this extreme.

"Naruto, speak to me."

"Bark."

Gaara's mouth twitched at Naruto's sarcastic comeback. Something must be wrong with him, "What happened?" Naruto turned to look at Gaara, "I saw that brooding guy drag you away."

Naruto nodded and focused his gaze at the interesting texture on the sidewalk, "That was Sasuke." Gaara 'hmm' I response as Naruto continued, "For some reason, he's been going off more often and he got all prissy when I came into the classroom with you."

Gaara waited patiently and with listening ears as Naruto took a deep breath, "That prick confuses me so much. One second he's the uncaring bastard that left me and the next he's my best friend all over again, and I can't help but fall back into place with him. What's going on Gaara?" The blonde looked back at Gaara to find the red head's gaze looking at the grains in the sidewalk like he had before.

Naruto sighed and rubbed a shaky hand through his sun-kissed hair in frustration, "It almost sounds as if he was your boyfriend rather than a friend of yours." Cerulean blue eyes widen in surprise. The blonde even managed to trip on another imaginary rock before catching up with the still walking Gaara. Before Naruto could speak another word, Gaara held up one hand to silence him, "Don't get me wrong Naruto. Through the emails we sent each other, I understand what you are going through. Now as I speak to you, I can hear the emotions in your voice. You cannot fool me."

He stood there as he watched the foreign exchange student walk off towards his host's home. Naruto just could not understand what was going on as too many thoughts racketed back and forth through his brain while he tried to decipher what the red head was saying.

Naruto was started to get a headache.

Instead of going home, Naruto headed to Nine-Tails and took an early shift to go along with his required hours. "Ne, Naruto-kun. What brings the pleasure of you working so diligently lately? Not trying to seduce me are you or are you running away from your problems again?"

The blonde sighed. He absolutely did not want to deal with Kyuubi right now. "Kyuubi, is there ever a day when you could just leave me alone?"

"Never my little kit. I love you too much to not tease you. You are my favorite play toy to mess around with after all," a lecherous grin spread across Kyuubi's lips like wild fire.

Naruto just stood there in complete shock, "What the hell? What if someone were to walk in at the very moment? Someone would have taken that the wrong way you know!" A blush seared his cheeks in a bright crimson, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in the crazy head of yours."

"That was cruel, Naruto. Struck me right here," Kyuubi's hand lifted over his chest where his heart was, "At least you could open up to your older brother."

"You are not my brother idiot. If that was the case then I would have killed myself already," Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms with the customer's order in his hand.

"Ah, but you already tried that method before. Anymore attempts and that would just be too melodramatic for someone like you."

Naruto kept his gaze even with his boss. Though the crimson man's lips were smiling, his eyes told a different story. They looked murderous, as if daring Naruto to commit suicide once again. He could no longer look into those intimidating orbs anymore. The blond ducked his head and handed Kyuubi his last order for the night. He had a party to go to anyways.

The walk home was boring and depressing. His couldn't help but think of all the people he hurt after trying to kill himself. He was occupied with his thoughts, but they did not distract him like he wanted them to. If anything, no one should let Naruto Uzumaki get bored.

The apartment's door slightly creaked as Naruto made a mental note to get some oil for it even though he knew he would never get to it. He slung his backpack upon the kitchen table surface as he made his way to the lofty couch in the near vacant living room. No pictures to entertain the eye, a small television occupied a tiny spot in the corner, and novels littered the bookshelves around the room. The couch was below average but was in good condition. The clock tick monotonously in the quiet room.

The blonde's head fell backwards to stare at the plain white ceiling. Another sigh escaped his nose as even breaths nearly put him to sleep. As his eyelids fell close, a slight vibration broke his reverie when he picked up his phone from a pocket in his jeans, "Yes?"

"Are you almost ready Naruto?" Sakura's innocent voice filtered through the cell phone, "I want to get there early, or should we arrive fashionably late?"

"With what you are wearing it is best to arrive late," Not that the lack of a proper wash or clothing affected Naruto's decision.

"Oh then how about I pick you up in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto stood up from the soft couch and made his way to the bedroom, "Are you all ready to go yet?"

"Actually no, but I will be as soon as I get my purse and shoes," Naruto could practically hear the excitement dripping from her voice. He wondered how Lee was going to react to how Sakura was probably going to act tonight.

The blond leafed through the new wardrobe as he felt the smooth cloth of the store's merchandise, "I'll talk to you later then."

"All right, see you in about an hour!" Naruto shut the phone loudly as the slight click of Sakura's line went off.

Picking out the first color to catch his eye, Naruto smiled slightly at the maroon collar shirt in his hands. This color seemed to fit his mood any day of the week. He flung the shirt behind him of the bed as he tried to locate a nice looking pair of jeans on the hangers. Naruto then grabbed a clean white towel from the closet and headed into the shower.

He stripped himself of the fried food contaminated school uniform and dropped them to the floor. The water felt nice while the scorching heat numbed him as it tried to defrost winter's grasps from his skin. The apple scent of his shampoo calmed his nerves at the prospect of meeting the Uchiha one more time today. Soap gathered around the drain of the tub and he watched as it swirled down the pipe.

He thumped his head against the cool tiles and attempted to slow down his furiously beating heart. Oxygen sucked into his lungs as pain exploded through his chest. Tears pooled in his eyes and blurred his vision in the already foggy room. He hated Sasuke. Pain always followed no matter if they were friends or not. The boy was just torturing him now, slowly enjoying his suffering for just being around him.

His side slid down the wall and onto the floor of the tub. Naruto swore he would forget about Sasuke. Naruto tried to forget all the wrong Sasuke had done to him over the years. His constant teasing might have been just playful banter, but now Naruto wondered if Sasuke really meant all those hateful things. Sasuke was one of his few precious people. He would have done anything to make sure the Uchiha was happy and safe. Even now Naruto realized just how far he would go for someone he was supposed to hate with a passion.

"Oh Kami what have I become?"

Silence met his enquiry, "Best get out before Sakura comes," Naruto stayed where he was until his sobs became hiccups. The water was cold now as he rinsed off the extra soap from his body. He grabbed the white towel with shaky hands as he wonder how the mere thought of Sasuke now brought him down to the ground.

The bed was cool underneath him as the material shifted from his weight. Naruto stretched across the surface and curled up into a semi-ball in the soft sheets while he played with the cloth of his collared attire. He groaned as he sat up again and pulled on a pair of navy blue boxers before slipping on his dark washed jeans. The cotton of his shirt felt nice against his warm skin and left the top two buttons undone.

Naruto shook his hair from side to side as his short blonde hair threw off droplets of water. Going into is humid bathroom, he found a hair dryer Sakura left when her and Ino came over for a girl's night though he still wondered why it had to be at his apartment when the two were the only ones participating. The only thing he would do is watch their click-flicks with them.

He laughed as his hair felt really soft from drying his hair. His hair reminded him of those bird things from Final Fantasy called chocobo or something of that sort, but only the texture of them rather than how it looked. The doorbell rung as Naruto made a rush around the apartment for the final touches. A black leather belt looped his waist, dark shoes were tied neatly, and his eyes were no longer red.

As Naruto opened his door he was delighted to see his friend looking happy despite the cold. Her sea foam bubble dress accented her small frame while a few pink, curled tendrils fell from her bun. Eyeliner and aqua eye shadow brought out the color of her green eyes, "It's show time."


	11. Chapter 11 Drunken Beauty

Thanks to: SoraXVI, and Crazy PurpleSage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

I thank you all for being patient and understanding. I have revised to my approval and hope I haven't changed too much to your disliking. Yes PurpleSage, I am a junior about to be a senior so I guess my writing isn't that horrible. Love you all for reviewing!

"Talking"

Normal Text

Sasuke was a bit short of surprised when Naruto and Sakura finally entered. He would have expected Sakura to be one of the first to arrive. Sakura, just like every other girl who came, overdressed for just this party, but at least the dress she was wearing wasn't too revealing. Where has society gone nowadays?

There besides the bubblegum-haired girl was his blonde. His collarbone teased the eye behind his maroon-colored shirt. The tan skin that lay underneath glowed beautifully as his eyes traveled up to blonde hair that framed amazingly azure eyes. A smirk worked its way across Sasuke's lip as Naruto fidgeted behind Sakura. At least he wouldn't get bored tonight.

He watched as Kiba, the alcohol dispenser, drop drinks into the two's hands while exclaiming to have fun in his usual gusto. Sakura chuckled as Kiba swayed his arms around the girl's shoulders while Naruto suspiciously took a sip of his beverage. Taking Sakura's giggle as an invitation, Kiba stole the girl away from Naruto and onto the blinding dance floor. Naruto scanned the room to see just about almost everyone from their school at the party. He did not know where Sasuke was at the moment or anyone else. Acting like a flower, the blonde stood against the wall as he watched Sakura dance about with his dog-loving friend drugged up on alcohol.

Naruto laughed as a dashing Lee finally made his appearance. The exclamation of un-youthfulness spilled from the martial artist as he accused Kiba of being a "girlfriend stealer." The hyped up teens around the trio pushed everyone around until the fight was finally resolved with taking turns with Sakura. Naruto guiltily wished that there was a fight.

He took another swig of the beer only to realize that Kiba had jacked up his drink. His vision was blurry around the edges as the apparition of faces in the crowd melded together. Cursing Kiba to hell and back before he tortured him was the only thought that flitted across his cotton-filled mind. Now the blonde finally understood why everyone was getting along so well with each other. Naruto was about to march over to the dance floor until he felt a pair of hands secure themselves over his hips, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

Naruto's lungs hitched uncomfortably as a warm breath ghosted over his ear. No one could have that same delightful voice as Sasuke's. It was too…he didn't even know. Sasuke felt so warm that Naruto leaned back into his chest unconsciously. Or was it him that was too warm? What ever was happening between them lately was so weird that he didn't even know what they were anymore. He hated Sasuke. That was that, and yet he always wanted to be around the ice prince.

The blond noticed how Sasuke's dark locks shined slightly as he glanced behind him. He tried to gain as much distance as he could from Sasuke, but the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's wrists before he could get away. Naruto could not have any of this right now. He needed space, time, and possibly a working brain. Sasuke forced the blonde to look at him as he rested his forehead against the others, "Don't leave. Not yet."

Red streaked across the already warm cheeks of Naruto's face. Their breaths of alcohol mingled in front of their mouths. Sasuke sincerely wanted to place his against Naruto's lips, but he could not risk it. Not when he had already gotten this far and so close to him. The urge burned fiercely in his chest cavity and shimmered in the pit of his stomach. He needed Naruto more than ever. Even more than the time of his isolation at Sound Academy.

"Why do you always run Naruto?" He slowly took away the dirty drink from the blond's hands that easily slipped from his grasps. His words fell lightly as not to scare Naruto away. HE would be as patient as he could with Naruto though their background contradicted the conversation.

"I don't run." His sentences were starting to slur.

"Then what do you call trying to get away from me as if I had the mighty black plague?" Sasuke passed the drink to another girl nearby without even glancing away. Naruto's eyelids were stubbornly falling over his clear, yet murky, blue orbs.

With half-lidded eyes, Naruto tried his best to stay focused though all he wishes he could do is walk away and sleep the night off regardless of the fact that he just got there. "I call that ignoring the man who ignored me for years."

"And yet you did not even try to contact me Naruto."

A muffle from the speakers caught audience's attention as Naruto yanked away from Sasuke's grasps much to their displeasure. "Sasuke Uchiha! Come up to the stage mi amigo!" Kiba whooped as everyone cheered for the great Uchiha. Sasuke gave one last look at Naruto before making his way through the crowd and into the spotlight that emphasized his walk. Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke's swaying hips before the raven could turn around and catch him.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he was falling. Hard. He shook his head from side to side, but that did not seem like the greatest idea considering a bout of dizziness slammed into him. He loved Sasuke, more than a friend ever should. Naruto honestly believed that he could just be content with being friends if that is what made Sasuke happy.

That was until Sasuke left him, all of them. Once before Naruto had loved him, but now he was confused if he should allow Sasuke another chance at his heart. His departure left a wound he never thought he could touch. Grabbing his head, he tried to expel any thought of the obsidian eyes staring back at him from his mind as Kiba forced a speech on Sasuke.

Other images of someone that looked almost like Sasuke ran across his thoughts. It has been a while since the blond even took a second to remember his ex-boyfriend. Naruto chuckled darkly at the image of him sitting next to brightly lit colors. The fresh spring air and various paints invaded his sensory input as the real world spun him around in many different directions.

The room spun in an array of colors. Nothing was normal here. Naruto tried to stifle a giggle as random people bursted out laughing at whatever Sasuke had said. Oh god, just what did Kiba put into that drink? Naruto moved closer to the staircase steps and swore that Sasuke's eyes were following him but that could of just been the paranoia-inducing powers of strong alcoholic beverages. The blond tripped his way to the bottom step clumsily and bashed into many other drunks who were as bad off as Naruto was. Possibly even worse considering some random girls were trying to land a smooch on him for just walking by.

He felt relived when the cold of the marble was soothing to his swimming head of drowning thoughts. He wasn't fairing much better, but at least the world seemed to become one instead of confusing doubles. A roar of the crowd interrupted his disjointed thoughts as the light returned to their previous colors and darkness ruled over most of the corners. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the giggling of many fan girls nearby. Sasuke was probably closing in.

Waiting for the prick to arrive, Sakura made a quick appearance surrounded by elated air of happiness before she planted a small peck to his cheek "So how has the 'you and Sasuke' situation thingy going so far?"

"What problem Sakura?" Naruto's body seemed to tilt to the side in curiosity instead of just his head.

"Oh pshhhhhh. Don't lie! I forced you to come here to make up with him for lord's sake since schooooool didn't seem to help any," Sakura did that weird hand down girly motion gesture that was only used in Sakura's most inebriated states and usually meant more of a don't worry in others.

"Whoa. Like you were playing me? That is just too cruel Sakura-chan!"

"Well is it working?" A devilish smile contorted her lip-glossed mouth, "If not go home killjoy! If you don't want to be here then go to that cozy little apartment of yours without your dearly beloved Sasuke-kun to cuddle with." Her rosy hair bounced up as she skipped her way back to her boyfriend and the hundreds of other people blended together.

"Don't have to be so rude," Naruto stood up with shaky limbs as he grabbed the banister to level himself. The world spun underneath him, leaving him in the confusion of decorative colors that consisted of disco lights. The stony steps seemed to have slipped from the soles of his shoes as he could feel nothing but air. Naruto's eyes snapped waiting for the next turn of unfortunate events that was sure to follow his fall.

None ever came.

Instead, a hand pulled on his arm that forced him to regain his footing at the cost of his body falling at a weird angle. His hand clutched at a very expensive collared fabric as his body leaned to the side in a very uncomfortable position, "Dobe, would you please not fall down at every other moment when I'm not around?"

The blond 'hn' in return as he allowed himself to breathe in the scent of Sasuke while trying to regain his air supply. He heard the faint sound of whispering fan girls over the loud speakers. He could feel the lift of the raven's chest as it rose to take a breath. Everything was intensified in an almost painful way though the numbness was quite inviting.

Sasuke released his arm in favor for wrapping it around Naruto's back and the other to cup his chin, "Naruto can you do me a favor?"

Cerulean eyes glanced back in confusion at the random request, "Sure. What is it?"

The sounds of distant shrieks pounded against his ears as Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a kiss.


End file.
